Heartache
by Pageboy
Summary: Love is cruel.


How can one describe love?

As such a sweet thing it is?

For one cannot put a price on love and that returns with it.

One should not toy with others heads when love is involved. For a broken heart is not a wonderful thing.

I would know for my heart was torn to pieces with one little word:

Death...

Death took him from me.

The word is cruel, with a sense of foreboding. Still nothing can bring him back to me. I am sure that he is happier now. For he had grown so cold and succumbed to depression.

I want him back so badly I wait. For my lost love to come back to me. I cry and want him so badly. They try to tell me that these feelings will go away. But I know... that they will never end.

But they couldn't tell me I would just break down and cry again.  
They didn't want to watch me fall to pieces; but they saw me slowly falling into the depression of him, not seeing his warm and his soft face. Soon they found it too.

All of them. With that last saying I just went insane and needed to forget about all the pain. But, it's not so easy to just forget it. If you knew what it was you would too.

And now all my life I cannot forget how I wanted to be with him us together being one happy family.

But now all I see is grief. And the power that love can bring and the heartache. Now I realize. That things will never be the same. But, with love as guidance I will live life again. Like lives are supposed to be lived.

I understand. That innocent life can't always be saved. Maybe if he had known that, he may not have always tried to be the hero. And realize that maybe we should conquer our own demons on our own. 

"Thou art mine best beloved.  
As I love thee I will never leave thee. Whither thou goest, I will go, where thou lodgest, I will lodge. Thy people shall be my people, all the days of my life. I pledge my heart, soul, and body unto thee alone. Do with me as thou wilt."

I love that saying. It is from the Bible. I think that it is so beautifully right. We promised each other that we would stay together forever.

"Love is patient, love is kind. It is not jealous, is not pompous, it is not inflated, it is not rude, it does not seek its own interests, it is not quick-tempered, it does not brood over injury, it does not rejoice over wrongdoing bur rejoices with the truth. It bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things."

Still so wonderfully true. Yet so different from what love can be at times. 

"Love never fails. If there are prophecies, they will be brought to nothing; if tongues, they will cease; if knowledge, it will be brought to nothing. For we know partially and we prophesy partially, but when the perfect comes, the partial will pass away. When I was a child, I used to talk as a child, think as a child, reason as a child; when I became a man, I put aside childish things. At present we see indistinctly, as in a mirror, but then face to face. At the present, I know partially; then I shall know fully as I am fully known. So faith, hope, love remain, these three; but the greatest of these is love."

Harry used to quote that proudly. I used to love hearing him in his booming matured voice say that. At the announcement of our engagement he said that. But that wasn't the last. At our wedding he told them how dedicated he was to me. And how much he loved me. That wasn't the last either. 

When our daughter Emma was born he was the proudest man on the planet. He was screaming with joy that he was a daddy and I was a mum. I felt so happy. Me sitting in the hospital bed, him dancing around with Emma in his arms. Ron and Hermione with me grinning like mad.

Now they don't grin and I don't grin. Poor Emma is three now. I try to tell her all I can about Harry. How brave he was. How much he loved her and still does. She just claps her hands and smiles her big tooth-less grin. I love it.

Emma looks exactly like Harry except for her hair. It's red and straight. She has piercingly green eyes and dimples. Has rosy cheeks... and is always happy. It's wonderful that she was born so late in time. Not during the war.

Never do I think about why I gave up believing in magic. Until now of course. I like to have my own life as a Muggle. Not in the world that so cruelly took my husband, Harry James Potter. Hermione does not blame me. But Ron and my family do.

She understands why I am so greatly scared of it. And how I cannot ever go there again. I don't plan to. My family wants me to come back to them. They do not understand. For Hermione has lost someone like that before. Right at graduation, right before their ceremony. She got a letter from her fiancé Viktor Krum's parents saying that he had died in a fateful Quidditch match. That too got her into a depression. But, soon moved on to live again.

She is the bravest woman to ever walk this earth. I am not brave. For I cannot face my fears. I know that I have to be strong for Emma. And have tried but not my best. Harry would not want me to be so upset like this.

Now I have to live with the past. And what has happened. And remember that I am still... and will always be

Mrs. Ginevra Molly Weasley-Potter.

A/N: Thanks to some person who gave me those quotes from the Bible. Woo.


End file.
